


Survival

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [6]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Soft sex, we survived sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Smut - One minute he had been planning what he was going to say, the next he had his lover against the wall desperately kissing him.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one of these.

It had been a treacherous evening. Hours filled with gunshots and pain. Terrified moments and desperation. A killer with no rules, a man so filled with rage that he was nearly uncontrollable. Nearly impossible to catch and stop.

And he had gone after Malcolm.

JT wasn’t entirely sure why Malcolm attracted the crazies. If they sensed the broken part of him that his father had left behind. If his personality was just one that screamed “vulnerable”. Or if it was something simpler, that Malcolm was a short beautiful man. Someone gorgeous and soft, an easy target.

It didn’t matter. What mattered was that they targeted Malcolm. He was catnip to them, and he had no sense of self-preservation at all. He was willing to fling himself headfirst into all sorts of danger with no consideration for his own safety. These factors had led to the profiler fleeing through an abandoned warehouse at 11 pm on a Saturday. A psycho chasing after him with a knife. The team chasing after both of them worried that by the time they caught up that Malcolm would be already bleeding out or dead.

Thankfully it hadn’t happened that way. They had caught up to the two men in a far, dark corner. Malcolm pressed against the wall with a knife against his throat. Gil hadn’t taken any chances and just shot the bastard right then and there. He had fallen to the ground leaving Malcolm mostly unharmed.

JT had been unable to resist pulling the younger man into a desperate hug. JT pressed a desperate kiss to his head swearing to himself that Malcolm was going to get it when they made it back to the apartment.

Which isn’t exactly what had happened.

One minute he had been planning what he was going to say, the next he had his lover against the wall desperately kissing him. Malcolm had made a surprised noise but had joined in the kissing desperately. They moved in the general direction of the bed. Their hands grasping at clothing. Shedding jackets, shirts, shoes, and jeans, leaving them only in their underwear. Warm skin pressed together feeling everything began to build higher and higher. They were almost to the bed when JT pulled back.

“Don’t you ever put yourself into a situation like that, ever again. Do I make myself clear?”

“I didn’t mean…”

“No, Malcolm. Never ever again. You don’t get to hand yourself over to the crazies. You don’t even carry a gun anymore. You always have one of us with you. Do I make myself clear? I will not lose just because you can’t seem to place a phone call. Got it?”

Malcolm huffed, “Yes dad.”

JT growled lightly at him. “I’m not your dad, I work for him. Gil would also one hundred percent bring you back from the dead to yell at you for doing stupid shit. You better believe that.”

“Alright. I won’t do it again. Back to sex?”

“You’re lucky I love you; you know that?”

Whatever Malcolm was going to say was drowned out by his own moan when JT latched onto his pale neck. He sunk his teeth into it like he was a starving vampire desperate for the younger man. He also pressed Malcolm back the last few feet to the bed and shoved him down on it. Malcolm landed in the middle of it and looked up at his lover.

JT stared him down as he removed his boxers, revealing his heavy half-hard cock. He stroked it a few times bringing it to full hardness. Malcolm’s eyes never left the movements. Completely mesmerized by it. JT stared down at Malcolm, a predator stalking his prey. Once his cock was at full attention, he lunged for Malcolm drawing him into yet another hard-possessive kiss.

He was desperate to make sure that Malcolm was still alive. That he still drew breath into his lungs and his heart pumped blood through his body. His hands gripped the last piece of clothing between them and JT found that he had no patience for properly removing it. He simply tore them right off the slim hips.

Malcolm let out a noise of protest, he had like that pair of underwear. JT silenced him though by slicking a finger and sliding it deep inside of him. He stretched him carefully but quickly. Almost unable to contain his need for Malcolm. Needing that connection to drown out the images that plagued him. JT wondered if this was how Malcolm felt all the time. Memories following him everywhere. Not a moment of peace.

It was hell and he didn’t know how Malcolm did it. He did know how he was going to deal with it though. He was going to assure himself that Malcolm was there with him the best way he knew how. JT slid home, moaning at the feeling of being enveloped in the tight velvet warmth. He allowed a few moments for Malcolm to adjust to something bigger than the fingers that had stretched him.

Once he got the okay from the profiler, he began to fuck him in earnest. Wanting Malcolm to be able to feel it for days. Wanting him to sit down and have a physical reminder that someone loved him and was not going to stand Malcolm putting himself in danger.

The thrusts were heavy but rhythmic. He made sure to target that one spot deep inside of the smaller man. Making sure each thrust was one that pleasured both of them. It was no wonder at the pace they were going and the amount of adrenaline in their systems how long they lasted. In just a few minutes the two of them were on the edge.

Toeing that line of pure pleasure. Their breaths were coming fast and desperate, hardly able to catch them. The day that they had and this being so much. A few more thrusts and the crescendo hit. Twin moans filled the apartment as the two of them came together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
